1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for use by individuals engaged in kicking a football which has been placed on the ground and held in position by another player or placed on a kicking tee so that the ball will be in generally an upright condition but slanted slightly toward the kicker in a well known manner. The attachment of the present invention is in the form of a kicking strap which includes a wide strap encircling the leg above the calf and adjacent the knee of the kicker and a narrow strap adjustably connected thereto and extending diagonally in spaced relation to the ankle joint and encircling the toe portion of the foot and football shoe so that the foot and shinbone are oriented in substantially perpendicular relation and forming generally a right triangle with the narrow strap generally defining a hypotenuse of the right triangle thereby providing an arrangement for maintaining the foot in rigid condition in relation to the ankle and adjacent portion of the leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided for facilitating the kicking of a football when it has been placed on a kicking tee or held in an upright but slightly inclined position by another player. Such devices include specially constructed shoes having rigid toe components and the like and also devices have been provided for reinforcing and attempting to rigidify the ankle joint. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the developments which have taken place in this field of endeavor:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,328,030-- June 27, 1967 PA0 3,348,842-- Oct. 24, 1967 PA0 3,534,957-- Oct. 20, 1970 PA0 3,618,946-- Nov. 9, 1971.